The present invention generally relates to a telephone bracket, and more particularly to a telephone bracket for a vehicle having a cable storage container which effects a retraction of a stretched spiral cable and makes possible the rapid transfer of a telephone to another vehicle.
From German Patent Specification (DE-PS) No. 2,822,378, a telephone bracket for motor vehicles is disclosed, which has a reception recess for a support plinth, on which a hand receiver can be fastened, to which a spiral cable is connected, which is guided around a cable deflection roller and ends in a connector plug. This cable deflection roller is mounted flat in the reception recess and, according to the cable length, must be so far removed with its axis from the hand receiver that the spiral cable cannot form any additional twists. In order that the spiral cable does not lift up from the cable deflection roller, this cable storage location must be covered with a cover. The transverse extent of this arrangement with a user-friendly connection cable, which is available with a great length, is particularly large and thus wastes construction space and, as a result of the necessary covering, is costly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a telephone bracket for a vehicle, in which bracket there is a cable storage container, which effects a retraction of a stretched spiral cable without inconvenient residual length, and which makes possible rapid transfer of a telephone into another vehicle.
A telephone bracket according to preferred embodiments of the invention offers an accommodation for a spiral cable of a hand receiver, the accommodation requiring little space as a result of a predetermined alignment thereof in the telephone bracket in a direction of a vehicle floor and which makes use of the mass of the cable for its retraction into a cable storage container. By means of a quickly releasable and removable cable deflection member, a telephone can also be transferred as required into other vehicles, which are equipped with a corresponding telephone bracket.
The retraction of the spiral cable into the cable storage container, which is ensured by this arrangement, has advantages which include that, when the hand receiver is set down, the spiral cable does not get pinched between the support plinth and the telephone receiver. As a result, this arrangement does not hinder the locking of the hand receiver. Further, the activation of a contact switch, which ends the conversation, can take place in every case.
The cable deflection member can, in this connection, be quickly and inexpensively locked in position in the reception recess together with the support plinth, for example by a socket pin, which holds both of them. As a result, when the telephone is transferred, the cable deflection member is, at the same time, freed and releases the spiral cable. The retraction of the spiral cable into the cable storage container is promoted by an unstretched spiral cable length which is shorter than the deflection path around the cable deflection member and a pretension, which is consequently brought about in the spiral cable.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.